


The Withering Rose

by MochiMii



Category: IdentityV
Genre: F/M, Murder, Romance, Video Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MochiMii/pseuds/MochiMii
Summary: Margaretha Zelle had a very tough life and when she thinks she’s finally stabilized herself, she ends up back at square one again. All thanks to the traumatic event of witnessing the death of one of her friends at the hands of Jack the Ripper. Margaretha had hoped to never cross paths with that man again but she can’t help but wonder why he let her go? Wouldn’t he be scared of their being witnesses? What exactly did this man want from her?
Relationships: Jackretha (Jack x Dancer)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The Withering Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Please Don’t Bash Me or anyone else who likes this ship.

_**Chapter 1** _

Margaretha Zelle has dealt with enough throughout her life and was seeking a way to make more money after her estranged husband's death. Margaretha found peace in dancing, and soon made it her full time career which made her famous. Living the life of luxury, what could be better? Things looked like they were going very well for Miss Zelle until one fateful night, which is where our story begins. On this fateful night, Margaretha Zelle had just finished performing for her adoring fans. As she walked out she covered her body with a soft coat. Her friends were supposed to pick her up and take her home. Only she did not see them, she became worried as a few minutes passed and decided to look around the theater for her friends. “Where could they be..?” She whispered to herself as the night wind caressed her face. Margaretha suddenly stopped at an alley when she heard the sound of someone choking, she fearfully turned to look in the dark abyss before her. The lights flickered on and all Margaretha could see were the mangled corpses of her beloved friends, all but for one who lay on the ground as a man a top her repeatedly slashed and stabbed her. The poor girl was coughing out blood from her mouth as she mouthed to Margaretha, “Run.” Margaretha could only watch in horror as her small body trembled with terror. The man stood up and cleaned the blood from his claws and approached her, the now stood face to face. Margie’s eyes wild with fear as she fell to her knees crying. This was it, she accepted her fate. There was nothing she could do but cry, but nothing happened...the man simply said to her, “You’re Next.” Before turning and leaving into the midnight fog. Margaretha quickly ran off to find help, screaming for anyone to help her. Back home, Margie lay under her bed sheets crying into her knees. Earlier the police questioned her and quickly found out it was none other than Jack the Ripper. They told her to be happy she’s alive but she couldn’t. Margaretha felt terrible guilt for not helping her friends sooner, she will never be able to see them. Margie believed that if she had reacted sooner, then maybe some of them might be alive. Oh the guilt, shame, and sadness she felt. How could she ever ease this ever growing pain. Well, there was one way. A knock came at the door, Margie wiped her tears and quickly got out of bed and moved to the door. When she opened it no one was there, only a small white envelope with a strange stamp on it. Margaretha picked up the envelope and opened it with care, within it was an invitation reading, “Hello Miss Zelle you have been invited to participate in a game. The prize for you miss Zelle will be the identity of the man who killed your friends. I hope to see you soon on January 12, 1880. Sincerely, Mr. Oletus.” “I’m doing it for you, my dear friends...I’m done being the one who cowers in fear! I’ll be my own hero for now on!” Margie said as she held the invitation close as she looked up at the sky outside. “Never again will I depend on others.” Margaretha said as she prepared her luggage for tomorrow.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

A/N: Sorry if it's too short, I hope you enjoy the rest nonetheless. ^^


End file.
